moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Seven Great Tribes of Tanaris
The Seven Great Tribes of Tanaris are a set of tribes that claim direct linkage to King Hassani of the Sands, a legendary (and likely mythical) figure in Tanaris' past. Contrary to popular belief, these tribes act more like the noble houses of the Eastern Kingdoms, with landed titles, Heads, armies, and alliances between tribes. Most of the tribes are grounded, inhabiting cities as seats to their power. Most of the tribe also subscribe the faith of the Blessed Light, a polytheistic version of the eastern Holy Light. These seven tribes are by no means the seven only '''tribes in Tanaris, and there are plenty of others. The Major Tribes of Tanaris are displayed above. The Seven Tribes Brief information and current status of each of the tribes. Bashir Tribe A tribe of the Southern Wastes, The Bashirs are known for owning the city of Riad, a trade hub and one of the few permanent settlements in Southern Tanaris. They are currently heralded as the strongest of the seven tribes, with five hundred standing persons in their army. Bitter enemies of the Ra'Haas and Uqyal Tribes, and are currently at war against them. Allies of the Tafi, Ohmas and Hussan. Ra'Haas Tribe A tribe in the northernmost wastes of the desert, with their capital city of Al Kut a mere fifty miles away from the Goblin town of Gadgetzan. Such closeness often puts the two at odds for trade power in the desert, with skirmishes being carried out by the tribe from time to time. Considered a religious people, the Ra'Haas are often at odds with their increasingly Light-centric neighbors, being the only tribe that holds Rahj (A Sun God) to being their one and only power. Bitter enemies of the Bashir Tribe, and are at war with them. Allies of the Hussan and Uqyal. Ohmas Tribe A tribe in the Southern Tanari Desert, and close neighbors to the Bashir Tribe, the Ohmas rule from their small desert town in Abiza. Often, the Ohmas engaged in small trade and worked as mercenaries to any that could pay the price. The Ohmas, however, never engage in war with the other tribes of the desert, be they nomadic or great. They often come at odds with the Hazzali Silithid, though recently, these encounters are growing less and less aggressive. Allies of the Bashir and Tafi. Enemies to none. Hussan Tribe A tribe of the western shores of Tanaris, holding domain over Southbreak Shore from their capital city of Kalid Faraj. They are the only tribe of the seven to maintain a standing navy, mostly consisting of light ships for hit-and-run tactics as well as trade. Considered to be one of the more peaceful tribes, the fighting is usually contained to the aggressive Bloodsail Pirates. They have recently be successful in clearing southern coasts of Tanaris from pirates, as well as limited Goblin expansion. Tentative allies to the Bashir and Ra'Haas. Enemies of the Ohmas. Uqyal Tribe A tribe of the southeastern Tanari Desert, holding domain over Thistleshrub Valley as well as the entrance to Uldum, with their seat capital of Sharjah being a mere two miles south of the entrance to '''The Gate of Unending Cycles. Regarded to be zealous like the Ra'Haas, they do not take kindly to Holy Light missionaries, foreigners, and other tribes that don't hold to the polytheistic Blessed Light. Regarded as the second most powerful tribe out of the seven, they often come at odds with the Trade-focused Bashir Tribe, as well as the aggressive Ka'ab. Bitter enemies of the Bashir and Hussan Tribes. Allies to the Ra'Haas and (tentatively) Tafi Tribe. Tafi Tribe A tribe of the Northeastern Tanari Desert, considered to be one of the smallest tribes as they hold no princely domain, ruling only over the city of Ubayajid and the surrounding lands. Considered to be one of the most trade-adept tribes of the desert, the Tafi are known to have some political and monetary sway over the merchants of Gadgetzan. They often come under pressure from the Sandfury troll tribe to the north and the Centipaar Silithid of the Noxious Lair, though attack from both are becoming less and less frequent. Allies of the Bashir, Ohmas, and Uqyal Tribes. Enemies of the Ka'ab. Ka'ab Tribe Hailing from the central wastes of the Tanari Desert, ruling from the fort-city of Marsut the Ka'ab are considered to be one of the more reserved tribes of the seven. Tending to be extremely aggressive, they do not hold any standing alliances with the other tribes, and do not take kindly to any person without Ka'ab approval traveling through their lands. Allies to none. Titles Commonly Used within the Seven Tribes King Ruler of the Seven Tribes of Tanaris. No holder. Prince Ruler, synonymous with Sheikh at times, though can used to distinguish a ruler from a Chief. Sheikh The Chief of a desert tribe. Emir Eldest Son of a Sheikh, commonly the heir. Emira Feminine of Emir, commonly given to the eldest daughter. Vizier The head councilman of a desert city, as well as spiritual leader. Names Commonly Found within the Seven Tribes (Name) al-(Tribe) Meaning "(Name) of the (Tribe)", I.E. "Aziz al-Ka'ab" or "Aziz of the Ka'ab". (Name) Ibn (City) Meaning "(Name) of (City)", I.E. "Sudah Ibn Ku'farai" or "Sudah of Ku'farai". Disclaimer This is complete fanon, and used for my personal benefit to remember these tribes. Of course, anyone is free to make alterations with my OOC permission. In fact, I implore you to! There are six other tribes to fill the blank with, so contact me (Characters on my user page), and we shall discuss further. Category:Tanari Clans Category:Human Clans Category:Human Houses Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes Category:Tanari